Forever Mining
by Nila Talluc
Summary: The story of a hard working miner, who's adventures begins with bad luck and terrifying events. As he travels he'll face uncovered legacy's and finally make a name for himself... Or will he?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

The never ending nights of a miner is hard, not to mention the numerous threats you'll have to endure whilst mining the greater asteroids and the flawed lunar-systems. With a minimum wager we stride to become rich, but with ORE constantly harassing the smaller industrial corporations, it's hard. You'd expect to hear one or two stories of great miners of old, who've discovered great treasures and gigantic fields of never ending minerals; those are the kinds of stories that makes you want to head into this kind of profession. Though most of your time you seek these great treasures for nothing, and end up with thrash minerals and leftovers from the greater corporations, which sees the smaller and not as rich asteroids as valuable in the long run. It's a hard life being a miner.

**Day 2**

We've entered a system yet unknown to our crappy equipment. Figured that we'll know the name of it by the end of this day though. Minerals were wearing short in our previous system, so we moved our mining flotilla to a distant system, which to rumors were to be filled with valuable minerals to those who doesn't seek the big stuff.

4 hours into my shift, 22:36, as the clock showed, I started to notice some malfunctions with our Scanners and Mining Acceleration Systems. I do not yet know what causes these malfunctions, but I bough thank them and ponder them. Since they started to become noticeable, they've just increased the capacity of our Strip Miners wield, and that makes me a bit worried. I do not however dare to report these "events" as an malfunction to the bridge due to the gain of it's causing. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 3**

It's destructive to think that bad things will happen, it will tear you down piece by piece as you go on doing it. And I won't even get into what being a pessimist will do to you, it's heart breaking just to think about the poor souls I've seen walk down that path. Things tend to drive you mad some day, but until then, you try to put your mind aside on other things, right now, my mind was on the strange malfunctions... And the heat. Oh the horrible heat you have down here, makes you feel like your flesh starts to mold as you work here day and night. But what I can't get rid off are those damn malfunctions. Haven't slept at all this night due to it. Slight overheats on the Cooler-Core, and a boost to the yield of the lasers. What causes this still ponders me.

**Day 4**

I went up to the guys on the second floor, where they handle the lasers them self, to ask if they've experienced some new sort of malfunctions or odd behaviors on the instruments. Did take them quite a while before they opened their mouths, and even mentioned they had experienced were that as soon as the ship began to enter warp-face, the miners started, even when the main switch that controls the whole system on this floor were off.

"Utterly strange.." one of the older miners had said, and then kept on working as if nothing had happened during their night-shift. The facial expressions on the other workers were stiff and slightly scared. I don't blame them for their fright of unexplainable events such as this, it creates nightmares hard to rid your mind off. The elderly man then turned our way and told me with a strict voice, "Don't waste yer time on foolishness, boy. A mystery is a mystery of a reason and one only, see; It's one 'cause there's no way yer going to find out!". I turned my back on him in the thoughts he'd gone mad over the past nights. On my way back to my hut, I kept on thinking of the words he spoke. And that phrase just kept repeating in my head, "It's one 'cause there's no way yer going to find out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 5**

Mysteries, mysteries, mysteries. The only word that was repeated in my dreams this night. I loath at the very fact that I let him come to me like this, I mean, he's just an old Barge worker, nothing more. What possible sence could he even make.

Time is now 05:18 and I've just woken up. Sweaty and with my blanket no where to be found, well, it ain't that strange, when it's as hot as a charged mining crystal. After I've waited a couple of good minutes, I began my morning routine and then headed of to the diner. When I arrived, it was as empty as the cargoholds, as if people still slept. I had my morning breakfast and enjoyed it well, as per usual, then headed of to my working quaters. Upon arrival, three men in big dark brown coats with the flotilla-signia on them, stood in the hallway, speaking to my chief. They all looked troubled, especially my chief. I sneaked past them, trying not to get in to the discussion being held, and went to my workspace.

Minutes went to waste, then hours, and the big men in the coats still stood tall and talked with my chief. Then, then abrubtly stoped for no good known reason, and walked slowly towards me. I had the feeling that this could only end in bad mannerd mouths and a day swabbing the decks of the lower floors.

"So, are you C. Vogaenen? Brutor born, and graduated from Industrials Academy?", one of the taller men said with a strong and dark voice

From the looks of it, the tall man was an admiral of the Minmatar Fleet, so I staggering answered, "Y-yes, sir, admiral... Sir."

"Enough with the 'sir' already! We're going to ask you a few questions, and we hope for some good answeres from the source which to rumors are said to be you.", he now said with an more outraged tone of voice, and sort of angered.

**Day 6**

The path was long, and the halls just seemed endless. It had been some years since I last was on a visit here. People of my kind tend to keep ourselfs out of this section of the ship. The Bridge. The bridge was well-build, and filled with comforting offers for the different people working here. When we entered the room, a couple of Administrators and tacticians stood gathered around a big table with a tactical grid hoovering over it at our right. And on the left, a couple of what seemed as politicians judged by their appearence, stood arguing loud and dramaticly, all wavering with hteir hands in the air. Then, one of the big coated mens' face, shrunk together, as if something bothered him. Suddenly, we stoped, and the second the the largest mans right yelled, "HALT!", and the large man grabed on to my shoulder with such a tight grip, it felt like my shoulder were going to pop out of its joint.

I dared not to look up after the sudden stop and it's followed shoulder crush, but the big coated man grabed hold of my cheek and roughly aimed it up and straight forward. There stood a man, with a bright brown collored coat, but this time in fine leather, wearing great boots who were well pollished. He then hissped quietly and then spoke.

"Well, I've sailed these waters a long time, me boy. And never have 'em failed me, no never once."

He sounded almost sad when speaking, and with a strange accent.

"I was once one of you ye kno'. A hard laboring soul, searching for me place in the world."

Then he stoped, and slowly turned my way, and before me stood a man with crafty cheekbones and big hands, with hair colored grey-green.


End file.
